Kamikage:The wondering Shinobi
by Sekide
Summary: Mystery surounds the disapearance of One Kazama Naruto, Son of the yellow flash. A team of konoha shinobi encounter him in wave country, age beyond belief. He recounts his adventure with Iruka and a group of Orphans. NarutoStreet Fighter Crossover


Disclamer: I don't own naruto nor the capcom characters I will be writting about in this story. They are owned by their perspective creators.

Note:This is not a yaoi fic nor is it a Naru/Hina/Saku. There will be no WTF no jutsu here. The techniqes incorparated in the naruto anime and/manga are good as they are, and don't need me to murder them. Reviews are apreciated, though if your a Hina or another sakura fanboy just wanting to flame my creation then YCSMD! Leave us alone! We're tired of poinless reviews telling us just how much each fic sucks because of the pairing. Be more insightfull, and tell me what you think instead of flaming just because of the pairing. I won't tell you the pairing anyway since I don't know which of the numerous females I will include in this story and oh yeah, Did I tell the Hina or Saku fanboys to leave me alone? And Yes, the numerous hotties of street fighter are most likely to be encountered by our own loudmouth hero. Because Naruto Deserver hot Fan Girls, unlike sasuke who'se stuck with a big forehead crybaby and a Pig.

Anyway As I said before, Insightful and Understandable reviews are much apreciated. Flamers are laughed at and used as tissue paper.

Prologue: The Wonderer

Cold rain poured down the streets of the town as he walked through, taking in the poverty and the destruction around him. His face covered completely by a hat that one in the elemental countries would associate with a Kage, his red and white robes accentuating his look. The crowds around him parted as he strode through the streets and paved ways, the occasional look of awe and respect thrown his way.

He stopped in mid stride, feeling a tug on the back of his robes, near the area where the Kitsubi laid in it sheath, awaiting the next time it would feel combat. A soft sad smile graced his whiskered hidden face as he knelt down to a little girl's eye level, the only thing showing his pity were his eyes looking through the halls made through the white hat he wore.

"Sad isn't it…….." he heard his companion whispering, a soft melodic voice coming though its face. Kyuubi of the nine stood proudly, awaiting her master's answer, bewildered by the actions of man. She turned her head, the soft look in her intent eyes directed at the crowd of orphans that surrounded her master.

For his part, the man only grimaced, his hat, marked in the kanji for Gouki reveald nothing of the man's growing spite against the greed that laced this world. Reaching his hands into his robes, he held out a bag towards the children. Not minding the attention he and his fox had attracted.

The rookie nine of Konoha along with Team Gai and their Jounin instructors looked on in wonderment and a bit of fear at the man an his companion. The adults' attention and fears played before their eyes as the nine tailed fox, smaller then the one that had imbedded itself onto their memories but larger than any normal living fox held its head to the crowd of orphans that riddled the streets between them and the two. Whislt the children cooed and awed at the fox, the jounins grimaced at the memories of the attack and of its aftermath, when it had been sealed into the belly button of a child, a child that head disappeared from their home, only later to be confirmed as the son of the man that had defended them.

"Kakashi Sensei, is that a kage?" Inuzuka Kiba asked in awe at the figure before him. His white robes accentuated by the red lines that covered their ends, the kanji for heaven embedded on his back.

"I don't know……" his speech was cut off when the man took off his hat, revealing his face and confirming the fears of Hatake Kakashi.

"Sensei……………."

"Naruto we have company…….." the fox said tiredly as the blonde turned to their observers. "Konoha Shinobi." She finished when she spotted the forehead protectors they sported.

"Don't mind them Kyu-chan." The blonde reprimanded his companion. "They will leave us alone if we pretend that we didn't notice them."

"Have I ever told you that you act too much like Ken for my own liking?" the nine tailed fox asked, her mirth playing out through her melodic voice.

"And what's wrong with that, besides I like Ken-san….." an oblivious tone laced the blonde man's sentence, his eyes showing the confusion he had.

"Nii-chan, come play with us." a child's voice coursed through the crowded orphans around Naruto. His eyes roamed the sea of heads that stood around him to a girl that stood on the end of the crowd, a teddy bear in her arms.

"Sure…." The blonde man replied cheerfully, "Who wants to ride Kyuubi-chan!" as the questioning look from his audience, the man directed his hand towards the said fox, the reactions were instantaneous.

"YOU!" the man heard a voice to his right, he turned casually to his aggressor, a cheerful smile sprawled on his whiskered face. "Yes?"

"Keep your filth away from those children." The man bellowed, it was one of the ninjas that accompanied the Konoha group.

"And what manner of filth are you talking about?" the mirth laced voice held hidden meaning, one that did not go unnoticed by the jounins that stood behind their students.

"Quiet Mizuki!" Umino Iruka almost shouted at his comrade, the fear and anger that he directed at the fox was most revealing.

"We're shinobis Iruka, and I'm sure Kakashi san would agree with me here, we must keep those children away from that fox for their own safety." Mizuki's raging eyes glared at the man and the fox, a smirk coming about his face.

The blonde before them knelt down to eye level, looking cheerful at the frightened girl that had been tugging his robes moments before.

"Go to the park and wait for me there, I'll find you there after I'm finished." He told the girl.

"Bu..b..but.t…t" the girl stammered, frightened of the Konoha group. "Those meanies will get you." She finished, the rest of the children's look of fear and nodding heads agreeing with her statement.

"Mou, Nee-chan, I can take care of my self, ne." the blond replied, his mirth at the children's protectiveness showing.

She smiled at the statement and then turned back to the group of shinobis behind them, with a last glare and pout, she ran down the streets leading the group to the park where they would await their newfound playmate.

Naruto sighed standing up, his full seven feet height becoming evident as he threw back his robes, Kyuubi of the nine standing tall by his side. He was always weary of fights, and would always gladly resort to diplomacy over violence, but ever since coming to back to this world, his eternal patience started waning.

"Are fight the only thing the people of the elemental country's know how to do?" he asked seriously, curious as to why these people never seemed to learn their lesson.

"Che….. Show respect when near a shinobi." The chunin Mizuki retorted, obviously unfazed at the man's underlying threats.

Naruto released another sigh turning to the fox besides him. "What the hell did you do to piss off Kami-sama, Kyuubi-san?" the man asked.

"Don't know, maybe we can ask him when we meet him, oh in say another thousand years….."

"Mou, Shinobi-san, I believe it would be better if we'd talk about this over sake then fight….." the blond man said, hoping to avoid a fight.

"SHUT UP SCUM!" the white haired man replied, his hands nearing a windmill shirkuen on his side.

"Scum…." The fox started talking, her eyes never leaving the group ahead. "SCUM! Have your race fallen so far as to refer to the one greater than themselves scum?"

"Relax Kyu-chan, no need to go ballistic on them….." the blonde man tried to reason.

"You don't understand Naruto." The name shocked the jounins, and the anbu team that head arrived. It was the vary same name that was embedded on the memorial stone in the training grounds of Konoha.

"These people took everything I had away from me……." The tone outraged the survivors of the great foxes attack, but she continued. "They instigated the attack on my den, killing my kit and my mate for the mere prize of their pelts. Not to mention the fact that if I hadn't figured out how to escape the seal, they would have murdered you too on your crib."

"Mou Kyuubi-hime" Naruto replied softly "That was another life, one that needs to be let go off….."

"NO!" visible tears streaked down the face of the fox, its raging eyes directed at the Konoha group. "They took everything I've worked so hard in my life to achieve, they took my family Naruto…………………………"

"ENOUGH!" a shrill cry issued fourth from the mouth of Mizuki, with a battle cry he ran towards the duo, meaning inflict nothing but harm on the man and his fox, so intence was his rage that he never noticed the moment his body was sliced in seven different places.

The crowds of audience and the Konoha group stood shocked as Naruto whipped his sword in a vertical motion, throwing away the blood that covered it. His intense eyes directed at the group before him.

"Imposible……" Kakashi muttered, fearing the move the blond executed. One reminiscent of the speed his old sensei had once shown so long ago. He drew a kunai, fearing at the same time trying to anticipate the blonde's actions.

"Hana!" a masked Anbu bellowed, too terrified to notice his mistake. "Did you see that?"

"No….." feminine voice of a female behind the dog mask answered, voice laced with fear and awe.

"Never let it be known that Kazama Naruto attacks without reason…….. Never let it be known that he attacks with mercy." Naruto addressed them with cold eyes, Kitsubi glowing with anticipation for another battle. Besides him, Kyuubi of the nine grew three times her original size, waiting for the battle to commence.

"You………." Mizuki addressed the blonde from the pavement below. "Wha… What…the hell did you do to me?" he asked fearfully, this time terrified of the monster that stood behind him.

The giant fox chuckled, not surprised that the man was still alive, she knew that her master was a softy. "He merely sliced your nerves and severed several tendons with seven different strikes…….. Don't worry you won't die from the attack, that is if your idiotic friends don't come get you out of my sight." The last part came out as a growl, one that promised a slow and unmerciful death.

"Let us go Kyuubi-hime……. After all, we still have an appointment to keep." The fox's master said, ready leave incase the others wished to try his patience even further.

"Wait…….. Who are you?" A white haired man asked, the man's face covered completely by a mask. His only revealing part was his left right eye.

"Its common courtesy, Shinobi-san, to introduce yourself before inquiring for another man's name…." the blonde replied, his hand still on the sword he had sheathed moments before.

"Hatake Kakashi……." The man answered.

"Kazama Naruto, and next time, be more aware of the men you lead, lest you cross some one as unmerciful full as me." The man's soft melodic voice said to Kakashi, unknowingly striking a nerve.

The blonde turned, walking towards the park as his fox companion shrunk and followed, her face turning a last withering glare before running to catch up with her master.

"Do you believe him Kakashi?" Mito Guy asked his rival, unnerved at the man's use of names and of the fox that strode before him.

"It could have been an imposter……" the female anbu has interrupted by the one called Hana.

"No……… We couldn't sense chakra emanating from him." She told the group.

"Yes, he wasn't channeling chakra." Hyuuga Neji offered his teacher.

"Then that means it must have been an effect coming from the seal breaking…" Kakashi answered. "Anbu-san, observe the two, see if you can find out more from him and the fox. They may be the ones that killed Gato and completed the mission."

"Hai." The purple haired anbu and her team dispatched towards the park area.

"If it is him Hatake-San" Sarutobi Asuma said "Then the council needs an a good excuse for their blunder."

"Meaning?" Inuzuka Hana asked from behind her mask, curious of the man's wording.

"The fox said the attack was not unprovoked, and also allured to an assassination attempt on the boy's life." Asuma answered.

"Boy, che. More like one fine ass boyfriend material." The mirth and lust that laced the voice of Mitarashi Anko was not unnoticed "What I wouldn't do to get in under those robes of his……. Wonder if he likes bondage?" she asked her self, heading to a dango stall she saw on her way here.

The rest of the group, including the genins shook their heads at the woman's wondering.

"Nahh….. I think he's more of the sensual type." Kurenai told the snake mistress as she walked to catch up. The group stared jaw slacked at the jounin teacher. Turning to her shell shocked brother, Inuzuka Hana chuckled at his innocence.

"Your sensei's weird you know that Kiba?" the boy nodded, his eyes twitching. "Kazama-san surely looks like the type for rough action." She finished cheerfully.The girls in the genin team nosebled whilst the guys grew even more slack jawed.

"What I wouldn't do to get in that man's pants…….. He'd make good pups if you ask me." Hana continued walking behind the two woman. "Damn, gotta see if mom would like to enlarge the clan." She ran towards the hotel, needing to formalize a letter and have it sent to Konoha by messenger dog, unaware of her brother's sudden skin mutation.

Kakashi chuckled at the blonde man's chaotic effects on the group, whilst he directed team seven on securing the paralyzed Mizuki. _'Wonder if he'd like Icha Icha……………" _he wondered as they headed towards the town hospital where an injured Zabuza and a crying Haku were. "So now that the mystery of the Kyuubi attacks coming to a close, I wonder if he'd come with us just to visit the his birth place. Gotta do something about Kyuubi though…………"

To be Continued.


End file.
